transformer prime humanbot
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: Transformers Prime Humanbot Racket alerts Optimus that the base sensors have detected an ancient centuries-old autobot ship. The autobots went to check it and separate to explore. When Optimus explore he met a black autobot bird that was label "Njghtbird". Then Nightbird malfunction realizing she was a robot and was leading to a laboratory. Optimus found a scary discovery
1. The mysterious autobot ship

Transformers Prime Humanbot part 1

Racket alerts Optimus that the base sensors have detected an ancient centuries-old autobot ship. The autobots went to check it and sepeated to explore. When Optimus explore he met a black autobot bird that was label "Njghtbird". Then Nightbird malfunction realizing she was a robot and was leading into a labortory.

Optimus discover some blueprints, one was for Nightbird. "This is where you created, but..why did you lead me here?". Nightbird show Prime some white clothes and some blueprints. But was shocked to find that there were for himself and screamed. He want to learn more he put the white suit on, and it fit his shape. Then Nightbird show Optimus a recharging chamber, but even though he charge this mourning he did eventually and felt even stronger then berfore.

Nightbird was Optimus to kitchen for a drink. Then show Optimus his old room. He look at Nightbird (who was on his right shoulder) " How do I remember?". That when Nightbird point to the blueprints. The blueprints say his stomach was really control panel with "Memory switch" but a little freak out turn it on. At that very momment he was created and learn by Alpha Trion and Nightbird was his pet, he thought he was an autobot but farther in his memories, he saw Jack at age 8. He and Jack were at a lake, Prime fell and his reflection turn into a boy that look like the younger Jack, except with brown hair and lighter skin Jack called Optimus, Zack.

He could see all his time as a human, until a tsunami came, which was Trion's ship have push him away Jack, but caught him. But suddenly a rock hit Jack's head a knock out. Alpha Trion had put cybertronian parts in his human body, With some allspark energy, Zack Dardy was transform into Orion Pax.

But there was a way to transform into human. According the blueprints Optimus has shot his human blood (which was attach to the prints) back in his veins, as he did and the recharge had help.

As Optimus change he thought, would Jack remember, and what will the autobots say. Find out next time on transformers prime humanbot part 2


	2. Exploring secrets

Transformers Prime Humanbot part 1

Racket alerts Optimus that the base sensors have detected an ancient centuries-old autobot ship. The autobots went to check it and sepeated to explore. When Optimus explore he met a black autobot bird that was label "Njghtbird". Then Nightbird malfunction realizing she was a robot and was leading into a labortory.

Optimus discover some blueprints, one was for Nightbird. "This is where you created, but..why did you lead me here?". Nightbird show Prime some white clothes and some blueprints. But was shocked to find that there were for himself and screamed. He want to learn more he put the white suit on, and it fit his shape. Then Nightbird show Optimus a recharging chamber, but even though he charge this mourning he did eventually and felt even stronger then berfore.

Nightbird was Optimus to kitchen for a drink. Then show Optimus his old room. He look at Nightbird (who was on his right shoulder) " How do I remember?". That when Nightbird point to the blueprints. The blueprints say his stomach was really control panel with "Memory switch" but a little freak out turn it on. At that very momment he was created and learn by Alpha Trion and Nightbird was his pet, he thought he was an autobot but farther in his memories, he saw Jack at age 8. He and Jack were at a lake, Prime fell and his reflection turn into a boy that look like the younger Jack, except with brown hair and lighter skin Jack called Optimus, Zack.

He could see all his time as a human, until a tsunami came, which was Trion's ship have push him away Jack, but caught him. But suddenly a rock hit Jack's head a knock out. Alpha Trion had put cybertronian parts in his human body, With some allspark energy, Zack Dardy was transform into Orion Pax.

But there was a way to transform into human. According the blueprints Optimus has shot his human blood (which was attach to the prints) back in his veins, as he did and the recharge had help.

As Optimus change he thought, would Jack remember, and what will the autobots say. Find out next time on transformers prime humanbot part 2


	3. The separiting brothers

Transformers Prime Humanbot

Racket alerts Optimus that the base sensors have detected an ancient centuries-old autobot ship. The autobots went to check it and sepeated to explore. When Optimus explore he met a black autobot bird that was label "Njghtbird". Then Nightbird malfunction realizing she was a robot and was leading into a labortory.

Optimus discover some blueprints, one was for Nightbird. "This is where you created, but..why did you lead me here?". Nightbird show Prime some white clothes and some blueprints. But was shocked to find that there were for himself and screamed. He want to learn more he put the white suit on, and it fit his shape. Then Nightbird show Optimus a recharging chamber, but even though he charge this mourning he did eventually and felt even stronger then berfore.

Nightbird was Optimus to kitchen for a drink. Then show Optimus his old room. He look at Nightbird (who was on his right shoulder) " How do I remember?". That when Nightbird point to the blueprints. The blueprints say his stomach was really control panel with "Memory switch" but a little freak out turn it on. At that very momment he was created and learn by Alpha Trion and Nightbird was his pet, he thought he was an autobot but farther in his memories, he saw Jack at age 8. He and Jack were at a lake, Prime fell and his reflection turn into a boy that look like the younger Jack, except with brown hair and lighter skin Jack called Optimus, Zack.

He could see all his time as a human, until a tsunami came, which was Trion's ship have push him away Jack, but caught him. But suddenly a rock hit Jack's head a knock out. Alpha Trion had put cybertronian parts in his human body, With some allspark energy, Zack Dardy was transform into Orion Pax.

But there was a way to transform into human. According the blueprints Optimus has shot his human blood (which was attach to the prints) back in his veins, as he did and the recharge had help.

As Optimus change he thought, would Jack remember, and what will the autobots say. Find out next time on transformers prime humanbot part 2


	4. sneaky Prime

Transformers Prime Humanbot

Racket alerts Optimus that the base sensors have detected an ancient centuries-old autobot ship. The autobots went to check it and sepeated to explore. When Optimus explore he met a black autobot bird that was label "Njghtbird". Then Nightbird malfunction realizing she was a robot and was leading into a labortory.

Optimus discover some blueprints, one was for Nightbird. "This is where you created, but..why did you lead me here?". Nightbird show Prime some white clothes and some blueprints. But was shocked to find that there were for himself and screamed. He want to learn more he put the white suit on, and it fit his shape. Then Nightbird show Optimus a recharging chamber, but even though he charge this mourning he did eventually and felt even stronger then berfore.

Nightbird was Optimus to kitchen for a drink. Then show Optimus his old room. He look at Nightbird (who was on his right shoulder) " How do I remember?". That when Nightbird point to the blueprints. The blueprints say his stomach was really control panel with "Memory switch" but a little freak out turn it on. At that very momment he was created and learn by Alpha Trion and Nightbird was his pet, he thought he was an autobot but farther in his memories, he saw Jack at age 8. He and Jack were at a lake, Prime fell and his reflection turn into a boy that look like the younger Jack, except with brown hair and lighter skin Jack called Optimus, Zack.

He could see all his time as a human, until a tsunami came, which was Trion's ship have push him away Jack, but caught him. But suddenly a rock hit Jack's head a knock out. Alpha Trion had put cybertronian parts in his human body, With some allspark energy, Zack Dardy was transform into Orion Pax.

But there was a way to transform into human. According the blueprints Optimus has shot his human blood (which was attach to the prints) back in his veins, as he did and the recharge had help.


End file.
